Dark Roots
by Ageless Light
Summary: A simple act unearthed a powerful secret and led to the shocking discovery that they were not the only enclave of surviving Carpathians in the world.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Dark Roots

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **The Other Half of Ageless Light is assisting me. If anyone is interested in Beta-ing please PM me. I'd like one!

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** A simple act unearthed a powerful secret and led to the shocking discovery that they were not the only enclave of surviving Carpathians.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I merely play around with other people's work! I do own the OC's though. I went to babynamesDOTcom for my character names.

**Status:** Incomplete

**Category Type: **Continuous

**Spoilers: **AU & AH. Current up to and including, _Dark Predator._

**Created on: **April 1, 2012

**Word Count: **1,224

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts/ Flashbacks

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

**Prologue**

_Too flowery,_ she thought followed by _too stiff._ Exhaling softly, she glided a few steps to her right and came upon a small display of post-cards. Mahogany colored eyes moved restlessly over the pictures available. A serene lake with a mountain in the backdrop caught her eye and before she could help herself she grasped it. She didn't speak or write Romanian but she was sure that the writing stated something along the lines of 'Wish you were here,' which was the exact opposite of how she felt. If someone else was with her, had found her, then she would never find peace that she desperately sought.

Deciding what she was going to write on should have been an easy decision; after all, she had already made all of the hard ones. For some reason it was frustratingly impossible to find a visual that reflected what she wanted to write, what she wanted to_ convey_ to those she would be leaving behind. It wasn't that the others would not have understood it was more of her being unable to give voice to the tumultuous thoughts and feelings that she had been drowning in.

She could not find peace, could not move on from the horrors she had seen and committed. Grown tired of this life she found herself simply existing, but not living. Always on the outside, watching in. The birth and growth of those she loved no longer held her attention as it once did.

There was no epiphany; the decision to end her life had simply started as a seedling of incredibility but before long grew into terrible vines that constricted her, forcing her to consider it as a practical end to her suffering. Once she reached that decision a strange peace had settled upon her shoulders, almost lifting her up; and something as simple as paper threatened to destroy that serenity she so desperately gripped.

Settling on a simple but pristine almost parchment like paper, a remnant of the days of old, she approached the counter. The elderly man smiled and spoke in broken English at her. She nodded politely, and threw a handful of bills on the counter. Judging by the man's shocked expression as she left she had overpaid him. It did not matter. She was not staying long and had no intention of learning the language or their currency. The small fortune she had bestowed upon him had no effect on mood, for more important things held her attention.

Time and distance ruled every aspect of her final days now. She had traveled as quickly and as far as she could from America, hoping that she could not be stopped over this distance. She had intended to journey farther east but something about Romania called to her. The earth seemed to soothe her, and she felt lighter ever since she entered into this rustic country. Upon quick realization she knew, _felt,_ that her journey was almost at an end.

There was only two things left to do before all of her sins would be washed away and she could rest. With care she penned her final thoughts, hoping that it would provide closure to the other survivors, before bursting into warm mist and streaking through the night sky. Only hours remained before the sun's rays touched the earth, and she hoped to find the perfect place to leave this world.

Time passed without meaning and she headed towards the mountains hoping to greet the sun there, as a tribute to her own mountainous homeland. Like all Carpathians she knew exactly how far off drawn truly was. When she passed a collection of buildings, a small town, she dropped from the sky returning to her physical form. Day was eclipsing the night and though she should have been moments away from peace she sought shelter. Something held her back and the thought of seeing the sun high up in the sky, right when her body would become sluggish, appealed to her.

With a purpose she strode into town, keeping to the shadows, watching as the day began anew for these simple folk. As the moments passed her eyes began to burn and her skin felt tight and stretched, but she was too transfixed to leave, and her thoughts turned to her loved ones.

Wondering what they were doing at that exact, moment, and if she had planned it all perfectly. If fate and destiny could be called on to assist her, she would be gone from this earth long before the others even knew. They were focused on other matters and it had been the perfect opportunity, something she could not have let pass.

A small store opened up down the road and she waited until the early risers left with their purchases before quickly making her way towards it and inside. Immediately, she found the owner and inquired about mailing her letters. Despite the communication barrier, she understood that there was a small inn nearby that would mail everything, and when he journeyed their later he would take her letters. It seemed many left their mail with him when needed and it was not a strange request. When she handed the stack over she added a bit of compulsion and pressed it into his mind. Only when she was sure he would mail them properly did she hand over her remaining money. Satisfied that her thoughts would reach their destination eventually, she exited the store.

Had she not been so focused on avoiding the sun, covering up her reddening skin, she would not have crashed into the man attempting to enter the store. Senses flared and instincts took over.

Warily, she sized up the man that had taken hold of her, as he steadied both of them. Words of apology flowed from his mouth but she didn't hear them. He spoke perfect English, and she caught his name, Gary, but the rest did not matter.

Something about him was off, and it could have been just her suspicions or rising anxiety as she headed towards the sun, but that was not the case. _He is not human,_ was her thought, which was confirmed a second later as he looked at her with concern and shock, as if he knew her. And he did, or at least knew that something was off with her, she could sense it. A part of him knew that she was not human. The only way he could have truly known she was not human was if he was not human either, and it was with those thoughts she roughly extracted herself and with hurried steps headed towards the tree line.

A shout followed her racing across the wind, and she broke into a run, no longer attempting to hide her presence. She would not be stopped, not by her fellow survivors and not by some random native citizen. As soon as she knew she was out of sight she fled to the sky.

The heat burned her but she welcomed it. Had she been in her other form still her skin would have been blistering. A small sun-touched clearing drew her attention and she fell gracefully onto the grass.

Filled with serenity Narcissa Drake born centuries ago as Narcisssa Belendrake; greeted the dawn as a true Carpathian and left this life behind.

*fin*

* * *

Yes, this is a new fic! Some ideas have been bouncing around my head so much that I had to get them down on paper, so to speak. I am going to take the Dark Universe and tip it on it's head. Anyone else along for the ride?

Your comments fuel my passion for writting, so please leave me a review with your thoughts, comments, and advice!

**~Ageless Light**


	2. 39 Plus 1 Equals 40

**Title: **Dark Roots

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **The Other Half of Ageless Light is assisting me. If anyone is interested in Beta-ing please PM me. I'd like one!

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** A simple act unearthed a powerful secret and led to the shocking discovery that they were not the only enclave of surviving Carpathians in the world.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I merely play around with other people's work! I do own the OC's though. I went to babynamesDOTcom for my character names.

**Status:** Incomplete

**Category Type: **Continuous

**Spoilers: **Up to and including, _Dark Predator._

**Created on: **April 8, 2012

**Word Count: **2,945** (Total: 4,169 **)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts/ Flashbacks

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

**A/N:**For those of you who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going, this is written and dedicated to you!

* * *

_Sanctuary Complex 'Mars'_

_Location: Wilderness of Canada_

_Time: 2105 hrs_

Chapter One

39 + 1= 40

Embarrassment was too soft a word for what she was feeling. Her eyes tightened and she glared at the figures in the arena. The other occupants in the judging box spoke in shouted whispers, talking breathlessly about the warriors down below, marveling at the fact the fight wasn't as one-sided as many previously anticipated. Murmurs swirled around her dividing her attention; badgering her, hoping for some kind of inside information about her contestants. _It was humiliating, _she thought, as it became clear she had no idea what they were capable of. No one, not even their own kind expected the results the young group produced. _What else have they been hiding? S_he wondered growing alarmed with each passing second.

A thick heavy wind blew past them as energy dissipated and the whiny chattering which had ceased for a moment returned full force. The headache she was developing blossomed into a migraine, and she wished she could shut out their voices. Snippets of conversations trailed overhead and thankfully since they were _her_ fighters it wouldn't be considered terribly rude if she ignored those around her, as many would be convinced she was too captivated by her team's fight, to offer up any suitable response.

"Redirected lightning! Why I barely believe my eyes. I was not even aware that was possible! Councilor Adelean you have been keeping secrets!" The women in question sent a mysterious smile in the direction of the jubilant voice while keeping the majority of her focus on the only Carpathian team to have made it to the final round.

Inside, she was seething as she debated what could be more humiliating; the team having lost in the first round or prevailing over all other contestants. Bets were being screamed into the air, and hands exchanged money before one could blink. The announcers hurried to keep pace with fighters on the field and their voices were barely heard of the roar of the Jaguars or the howls of the Lycans present. The other judges were already putting together the next combat teams; despite the fact the tournament was still ongoing.

Out of three full Carpathian team their members no more than a century old except for two; it had become apparent that this particular squad was made up dark horses, heightening the viewing experience as no one could predict the outcomes of the battles clearly anymore. The team had come out of nowhere from the front lines, halting their fight against the vampires to compete. Looking below at the blank but relaxed expressions on her fighters' faces, s_he knew the outcome of the final match, how could she not? Especially knowing about the dirty blood that ran in their veins? _ She just refused to accept it, praying that any higher being listening would heed her call. _They cannot win, _silently she begged, while looking as flabbergasted as the rest of the judges at the display of power and skill. Elemental manipulation and shape shifting, was quite a surprise to the viewers, to _her,_ as it took years to master those abilities.

As the battled ebbed and flowed at an unknown rhythm to the spectators, the councilor's eyes searched the arena stands. This team, _these hunters_, brought out the passion in the people belonging to Sanctuary network, an established safe haven for all supernatural creatures. As the days passed they expertly enthralled the masses, as they became the unexpected victors time and time again as the rounds progressed. Over the past few months the hunters became a sensation, _As if they needed more attention, _she snidely spoke to herself. Looking around, even those rooting for their own contestants found themselves on the edges of their seats unwilling to miss a second of the fights.

Anyone that was familiar with the Old Ways or versed in politics was aware of just how much damage the ancestors of these warriors had caused in centuries past. It was common knowledge to outsiders how her own people were going extinct because of _them._ How centuries later the Carpathians still suffered for the transgressions of their ancestors, leaving only 39 beings with Carpathian lifeblood flowing through their veins to survive. For an immortal like herself, time had little meaning and yet due to recent events it was like watching time speed up. On the frontlines she became a witness to the changes brought about by these hunters in such a short span of time.

_Dubrinsksy. Malinov. Dragonseeker. _

She chanted the names in her mind, spitting them out like the curses they were, as she stared unblinking at the battle, watching as her squad's fluid and perfectly synchronized teamwork allowed them to press their advantage over their opponents.

_Dubrinsky. Malinov. Dragonseeker._

_Madmen._

_Blood traitors._

_And half-blooded mageborns._

A person belonging to one of those houses was always a catalyst, changing the Carpathian people forever. It was proven in what little history they had saved or recovered over the eras. Time and time again one of those bloodlines wrought change. _Those three ancient families are the servants of all things unholy_, she thought darkly. Despite the fact that their blood was a mere echo of what those great and terrible families were capable of, it still allowed their descendents to wield considerable power and influence among the remaining few.

After living over three and a half centuries Terra Adelean, a member of the Carpathian Council, almost fell into hysteria as a cheer rose up when it became clear that the Carpathians hunters won not only the round but swept the entire tournament.

With thunderous applause the outcasts of the Carpathian society became the new face of their people, representing a once proud and great race to the rest of the supernatural world. _It was more than horrifying; it was everything a Preservationist like her feared._

With perfect poise she rose from the judges' box and went into intervention mode, hoping to reduce the damage the young girls would do; with the best of intentions in mind of course. At the upcoming celebrations, she had every intention of ensuring their power and influence did not grow and bring their people to the brink of disaster, and possible extinction, just like their ancestors had done numerous times before.

* * *

_15 days later_

_Sanctuary Complex "The Lookout"_

_Locations: Colorado Rocky Mountains, USA_

_Time: 0200 MST_

_God, Fate, and Luck seem to battle high above in the heavens for the chance to rule over our lives. If you gain the attention of one or all of these deities then you must pray that they play gently with your life. _

_I am not sure what else may be ahead of me or if I can even remain enduring. I feel as if a slight wind could knock me down, and I might never stand tall again. _

_When I crawled out of the earth and climbed the basement stairs I learned that once again I was an orphan. In the 37 years I have walked this earth, I have now grieved the passing of three sets of parents. _

_Soft voices whispering to me, and warm eyes the color of earth that I love so very much were all that I remembered of my birth parents. It was much the same with my adoptive parents. How can one mourn that which they cannot know? There are never any answers to the questions I ask on the wind. Time held no power over me, I was outside of its domain and it was only in the past few days that I learned how incorrect I was. Time and Life weathered my parents. They grew old and frail, while I remained unchanging. _

_Whatever cruel deed I committed I would silently serve any punishment if my parents would be returned to me. I would not feel jealous of the townspeople that walked in the sun, or covet the life blood of my neighbors. I would feel superior or inferior if only the Spirits stopped playing with my life. _

_Am I destined to be a monster, forever walking this world alone? Am I allowed to live because there is a task I must do? Forgive me, but I did not see any of the signs one must have sent. _

_I will scour the world for purpose._

_I will live for my parents, all of them. _

_The personal writings, of_

_Narcissa _

_Born Of the Blood_

_House Belendrake_

_1489 A.D_.

Gleaming strands of strawberry blond hair swept across her line of vision obscuring the ancient text she had found misfiled in the archive room. While one hand gathered the long tresses and drew them over one shoulder, she turned her sea green eyes to the figure resting a few feet away, partially buried in rich mineral soil. The hum of the Earth song and the remnants of healing energy pulsed in the chamber.

A soft chuckle was heard drawing Garnet's attention to her sister, Crystal, and the bundle resting comfortably in her arms. The sisters had been away at the Ranking Tournament and were unable to attend the birthing of their new cousin. _40, _the important number whispered across her mind corresponding to the addition to their people. A number the elders and councilors obsessed over constantly, driving their people apart forcing them to choose sides in their politics. But the child only days old, did not know that yet. He would soon learn how to navigate their society if he wanted to survive as long as he could.

Jasper Razvan Dragonseeker had been brought into the world without any complications but Garnet of the main Dragonseeker line had still rushed to greet the one who would bear the names that would honor her father and grandfather, both of whom had fallen to their enemies before she was born. Her younger sister, who was converted at 19, five years ago due to a fatal accident, offered to hold their cousin while his mother Emerald rested. Garnet did not point out that she had not let go of the child once.

As much as the halfblooded mage born woman wanted to hold her newest family member, Garnet knew it was better to not get so attached. The child born had been a male and all Carpathians knew how dangerous it was to be born male in their society.

Already the thought of Jasper being sent to fight vampires early in his life, to go up against one that was far older and far more experienced than him, made her chest hurt. Dying in battle, protecting their people, and hoping to ensure their survival, was how most of their males choose to leave this world. Few survived the fights, and those that did became brutal warriors only to face becoming the very monsters they had destroyed all their lives. It was rare for the males of their species to reach the age where they began losing their ability to see in color and feel emotions.

Currently, there was only one living male, Adamine of House Bercovitz, at 213 years of age to be faced with choice of greeting the dawn, or be sent on a suicide mission in order to save their people from him becoming the very creature that threatened their race. He was also the youngest to sit on their council, a formidable warrior that she always felt uneasy around.

Before it had been disheartening to watch how cruel her people could be to their own kind, but it had become horrifying once she had been old enough to understand that it was necessary. She had done nothing, said nothing, as male after male were forced to make their choice. A few of them had been far older brothers and cousins, most of whom she had never even met for they perished before her birth.

Now though, the thought of having to teach her cousin what he had to look forward to in his life, what was expected of him, and how everyone must contribute and sacrifice if their people were to survive, was something she could not put into words. She felt small once again, sickened at what those she loved and looked up to forced others to do.

Paradoxically, many Carpathians would consider Jasper to be lucky to be claimed by her house, for House Dragonseeker was tame in comparison to what was done to those unlucky enough to be born to House Adelean or Dalca where it was rumored that the family members physically killed the males at the first sign of colors lost. Not wanting to look to far into the future and succumb to weakness, she snapped the document shut, uncaring about the frailty of tome and left the chamber in search of discovering what else she had missed while she had been away competing. There was no backward glance or parting words and Crystal was too absorbed in Jasper to even notice her exit.

Once she left her clan's chambers and went into more public areas, she heard rambunctious laughter and stumbled onto an interesting scene. There in one of the rooms designated for their people to relax, she watched as her peers interacted with one another. The 53 year old Trigovise twins held everyone present in rapture as they spoke of their first time in the Ranking Tournament. Exams, survival tests, hunting, and the arena fight had been quite an experience even she had to admit. Just as she had been about to move on, even though she probably would have been welcomed, as they were her peers and none of them held much weight in what the ancients were spouting, her sea green caught a familiar figure hidden partially in a shadowed cove.

As she headed to in the figures direction she could understand how the others could not always tell her twin teammates apart. Though Grace and Faith resembled each other not only in looks but had similar dispositions as well she could never mistake one twin for another. She stepped close and welcomed the familiar weight of the elder twins' energy pushing down on her, making the air around it heavy. According to ancient mage records the identical looking Malinov twins appeared to be exact replicas of their betrayed and murdered aunt. Ever since she had met Grace and Faith, family was always a taboo subject around them. Society knew very little about girls born to the blood traitorous Malinovs, and their team knew little more. Only that the girls, spent the majority of their lives alone in the wilderness running and hiding from their uncles and fathers. No one, not even they knew how old they were. It had been a miracle they had lived what could only be guessed at for hundreds of years.

She trusted them with her very soul, as did her sister and their final team member, a respect that the girls were not often afforded.

Silence reigned between the close friends turned teammates but words were not needed. Together they stood in the shadows where they felt most comfortable and watched the scene in front of them. The group had little space between them and all leaned forward to hear what Titus Trigovise was saying enthusiastically.

Carpathians had little to be happy about usually, and it was a welcomed change to see and hear joy in their compound. Though if one were to be hones the hunters and guardians under a full century were livelier and had less compunction about who to interact with. They all belonged to the same class in lessons and had formed a bond, one that extended even to them, the children of the tainted houses.

The scene was so beautiful that it was no wonder the pair was so entranced by the group. In that moment they looked normal with Titus' brother, Taeghen and his arm around Aleksandrina Anvier's shoulder, both of them laughing so hard they had to use each other for support. It was like watching a young group catching up a local coffee shop, something that would have been perfectly common place had they been just human.

This scene was becoming more and more common in the past 70 years after the main sanctuary base was established and affectionately nicknamed, The Lookout, yet it still was hard for their elders to adjust to the first sanctuary born generation and the easy camaraderie they developed as they were raised together. War, cultural differences, and the advancement of the human race had influenced what was originally an exclusive Carpathian enclave formed in the final days of the Ottoman Turkish Empire; growing into a organization connecting almost all of the supernatural races all over the world.

It was only within the past three quarters of a century that the sanctuary perfected their established network and developed the possible means to turn their attention outward beyond their own race; allowing them to find, acquire, and house supernatural refugees, providing assistance to all preternatural beings if needed.

The result of their efforts was the supernatural safe havens, compounds scattered around the world known as a Sanctuary. The Lookout, being the main base was erected in the Rocky Mountains in North America and the closest base to them was where they had stayed for the past few months up in Canada, a territory that was held mostly Lycanthropes and mages.

Garnet could have watched the group, a mixture of Trueborn Carpathians, half-blood's, and those converted until dawn broke. Then Grace spoke inquiring about the reason for the council summons when they first arrived that had required the presence of one of their teammates, and her attention was diverted.

*fin*

* * *

So what do you think? I threw you some answers and those led most likely to more questions! Aren't I fun! I am not usually swayed by reviews but I was so surprised by the response, let's face it us fans are pretty devoted to Queen Feehan and any major shaking of the Universe isn't too popular, but I wanted to get the first chapter out to you guys as soon as I could!

Your comments fuel my passion for writting, so please leave me a review with your thoughts, comments, and advice!

**~Ageless Light**

Notes:

1. All the names have significance! Did you catch all the family names I mentioned and the one person I alluded to having a living relation? Interestingly enough, we know from what Feehan said that the Carpathians lived so long, held so many identities that names, especially surnames were rare, and their people did not record their genology they way it does now until the most recent generations. I wanted the opposite of that, I want to convey how these Carpathians have barely anything, instinct can only get someone so far when they are raised alone or without proper guidance and knowledge. They built what they could, and to have a sense of peace, of belonging, they hold onto whatever identity they have. Though a lot of that also has to do with age and how young this society is and how fragile it is. They are doing everything they can to ensure their survivial as a species and the individual and family bloodlines as well! Which you will read about later, and I'll stop spoiling it for you!

Response to reviews:

**Availaady-** Thanks for taking the time to read and review! I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue, though you will have to wait a bit more to see if Narcissa survived and her importance as a character! Hope you enjoyed the reading from her journal this chapter!

**L0stL0ve**: Ahh. It's good to see you again! You have been a faithful follower of all our works! We always hear about the mean offing themselves and how technically a woman could, but with so few women I don't think they would be able to go through it with for a variety of reasons, mostly the men woul interfere I bet. But it was always an idea bouncing around in my head.

**Miso Ramen-Sama- ** I have to say I love the name! Thanks for reading and taking the time to review! Glad you enjoyed what I posted! I'll give hints throughout the upcoming chapters but I can't tell you if Narcissa is dead yet!

**Mcamastow-** Glad to see another reader from some of my other fics along for the ride again! Thank you for taking the time to review and for the nice comments! You will find out sooner or later if she is dead or not! Sorry

**Anon-** Don't we just love Gary and how his nose is in everything! Thanks for taking the time to review and I'm glad you like the fic so far! Enjoy!

**Love This-** Thanks for sharing your thoughts with and I'm glad you took the time to review! I will try not to abandon a Dark Fic. I already have a few of them completed, so I think I have a good track record so far! It will take time, and I put in a lot of effort but it will get to be completed one day. My goal is before Dark Storm comes out!

**January-** It's nice to know someone actually reads my rants at the end! Thanks for taking the time to read and review! Hope you enjoy what I have cooked up for you!

**Lllnb-** Thank you for taking the time to read and review my fic! Your comments were very helpful! I was nervous to start posting again, mostly because everything I'm writing for Dark Times comes out like crap, so I wasn't sure if posting this fic was a good idea. Hope you liked the fishing pole line I threw you, just as much as you enjoyed the questions that aren't answered! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest to come!

**wannabeninja15**- good to see you again! Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest to come!


	3. X Equals 40?

**Title: **Dark Roots

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **The Other Half of Ageless Light is assisting me. If anyone is interested in Beta-ing please PM me. I'd like one!

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** A simple act unearthed a powerful secret and led to the shocking discovery that they were not the only enclave of surviving Carpathians.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I merely play around with other people's work! I do own the OC's though. I went to babynamesDOTcom for my character names.

**Status:** Incomplete

**Category Type: **Continuous

**Spoilers: **AU & AH. Current up to and including, _Dark Predator._

**Created on: **April 19, 2012

**Word Count: **3,484** (Total: 7,653)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts/ Flashbacks

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

Chapter Two

X=40?

Jagged peaks that stretched for miles through several states, cutting through wilderness and metropolises, alike, could be seen far into the skyline. The presence of the Rocky Mountains was commanding; standing tall, and resistant despite the evolution of nature and man. All Carpathians wished they could hold the same values as this particular part of nature; both strong and enduring. Crisp clear air surrounded them, and the lush landscape filled with flora and fauna was a sight to behold. The purity of nature drew a picture of the Old World that had still survived. Rich fertile soil, nourished their people and overtime they had developed a deep, indescribable bond with this aspect of _Mother_. It was one of the reasons why, they choose this place over any other in the world as their personal sanctuary, building The Lookout around it.

Tarnished stars winked goodbye, as Azalea Dubrinsky dropped down below the dark grayish lavender clouds and towards the earth. As she coasted along the air currents, she felt herself relax as she came upon her destination. A unique scent, a mixture of wet forest and cool limestone air encompassed her noncorporeal form. _Home, _she breathed in the air letting it soak into every molecule of her being and felt herself relax. Once in her physical form her feet touched upon abundant soil that covered the cavern floors like a lush carpet. The earth pulsed, a greeting from _Mother_, to one of her favored and recognized children.

The energy was overpowering and all encompassing, affecting every one of her senses and mind in a jumble of images, feelings, and thoughts, which pressed down on her making her chest tight. It was intense, and even though it was familiar she was only Carpathian, the Planet was so much more than she could ever fully comprehend. The life-force of the sentient Planet withdrew slightly, sensing she had been overwhelmed by Her eager greeting, forgetting how fragile she was compared to Her.

All Carpathians were born of the earth but there were a few people, much like her, who had a deeper bond, where they had been recognized as her children biologically. _Safe. Rest._ _Mine._ Was the impression that was sent as the energy simply danced along her skin and threw her molecules, her body simply humming.

Gathering her energy she sent a push to her feet with the impression of _soon,_ and _home, _that was understood and Mother withdrew focusing on something else, though never far should she reach down to their connection.

With sure steps she moved swiftly along the tunnel, traveling deeper in the earth. Light green eyes the same color as a feline predator pierced through shadows and shimmered in the flickering light. Like sparkling Chrysoberyl gems, they were they only part of her that stood out, the rest was pressed tightly to the pathways as she moved silently. Her tiny feet padded on the dirt not leaving behind any prints as she almost danced though tunnels and along passages with speed. Though it was nice to be back among her people, she had no desire to run into any of them at the moment, for she was on her way to answer the council summons. Keeping to the shadows she moved along. At only a few inches over five feet, almost a full foot shorter than most Trueborn Carpathian women, she was not physically intimidating with her height and slender but lean body. Her hair was a honey blonde color that was cut short just past her chin, baring the nape of her neck, collarbones, and shoulders bare. Looks were deceiving, for the sheer power that she wielded as the Princess of the Carpathian people was enough to bring any creature to their knees. Her own kind often watched her warily, as if she was a wounded animal, expecting her to go mad like her forefathers and attack.

Carpathians had superior eyes sight compared to humans and had perfect vision even in the dark. Yet the cavern walls were alight by torches every couple of hundred feet causing the air to have a tinged smoky scent to it, almost obscuring the limestone smell that she loved so much. The lines of torches graced every tunnel and chamber deep within the mountains as the complex stretched out for miles in a complicated set of intersecting halls, layered upon rooms that went far below sea level. Resembling a bee hive architectural like structure. The orange glow of the light and the warmth that the fire provided added a sense of comfort to the complex that was welcomed by all.

Though it would have been swifter to travel via mist it would have been beyond rude to not at least walk through the memorial hall. Acknowledging those fallen in the service to the Carpathians and a promise to return at a later date to honor the dead properly and respectfully. The promotion she had received after displaying her skills, intelligence, and power at the tournament had brought her a step closer to honoring the Carpathian people that had come before regardless of their vocation in life. She would protect them with every breath she took into her body and every pulse of energy she commanded.

Soon she came upon a large cavern, the memorial hall and it was surprisingly empty. Not one shadow slithered out of reach for the entire room was alight, chasing darkness and gloom far beyond the room and out of mind.

On her left stood a comprehensive list of all known Carpathians past and present in the form of a colossal family tree. Name after name was carved into the stone in a perfect script. In her lifetime she had spent hours, eyes searching over every inch of the tree. Flashes of fingers trailing lightly over the artwork surfaced in her mind. She remembered nails digging into certain familiar names in the hopes of being close to them again, even if it was in this small way. Carefully with reverence she touched the masterpiece that was the soul of their people. Multiple branches of various sizes depicted all of the known houses, while the leaves recorded those Of the Blood.

To get anywhere within the network of caves, tunnels, and chambers that encompassed the compound, one would have to travel through the memorial hall, it had been put there on purpose, forcing every traveler to acknowledge and pay their respects before moving on. None of them would be alive and breathing, if not for those that came before them.

If the need arose, she could recreate the entire work not missing a named leaf, for she had it memorized, as did almost all of her people. It was impossible to avert your eyes, for she had tried. Yellow green eyes sought out the tree, roving over branches as they curled and split again. Within the past century the tree had grown in size and not always due to a Carpathian birth or conversion either. There was no way of recovering all the gaps in their history, or those that perished and went un-thanked and unnamed. It was only through their allies that they had even learned of some of the Houses, and gained a piece back of their history. _A debt that can never be repaid_, though they constantly tried too, she thought. In fact, the acceptance and offering of assistance to other supernaturals in their sanctuary network was one of the ways they tried to repay the priceless knowledge that was given to them. Many Carpathians could trace back their linage only through the documents or memories belonging to the other races.

She had no idea what their people had been like a millennium ago, but she doubted it was much like they were now. Almost nothing about their society survived the Wars. The few survivors had secured the safety of the children only to be killed themselves leaving more orphans to stumble through life. Sadly, it was the history of many of her people, certainly all of the council members who adopted and raised other orphans as well as themselves through trial and error. Unaware of how much time had truly passed, she continued to stare at the carving before her, her thoughts running away from her.

Half bloods and those converted outnumbered the Trueborns significantly and every addition of foreign blood altered their society and now in only 27 years of life she noticed how much of a melting pot they had become. _No wonder the ancients, and the Preservationists were infuriated_, she thought. She herself, had an unknown parent, but there was no way she was not a true Carpathian. As a child of the earth and night, she had a unnatural ability, shared with only a few, that allowed her to not only function but handle the stronger rays of white hot sunlight.

Unable to prolong the inevitable, she gave a slight bow to the tree and continued on.

The closer she headed towards the center of their home, where the council chambers were, the more her home seemed to breathe life. Others finally noticed her presence, and she was surprised by the respectful nods, and calculating looks that were sent her way.

A tall but lean, male dropped down from an opening tunnel above and headed in her direction. Eyes as black as coal, with a soul and a personality to match, all belonging to Adamine Bercovitz drifted closer as he fell into step beside her.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Guardian Dubrinsky" was his opening greeting. It was polite and respectful, something the Councilor always was, but when he continued she was astounded at what he said.

"Word has reached us of your performance at the tournament. You honor us, and are a credit to our people. I am displeased that I missed such a display of power and skill. Your father would have been proud." She was shocked at his acknowledgement of her and her place in their society.

_Danger. Death. Pain._

Suddenly gripped her as he drifted closer, and none of those feelings were her own. Recoiling in horror from the male, she remembered that the Planet did not like the warrior. Swiftly, she danced back a step out of reach and flowed into a stance that could quickly become both defensive and offensive if need be.

Mother was afraid for her, and images of a savage Adamine were pressed into Azalea's mind. The pictures were horrible and she gasped in air, needing to clear her head. Comfort and concern touched on the edges of her mind, bringing the young female back to sanity, as She withdrew Her warnings and hid Her fear.

_Safe. Peace._

Was what Azalea tried to send back to Mother Earth but She felt that her beloved child was still in danger. Once again She tried to get Her point across. _Love, suffering,_ and _sorrow, _came next, and Azalea understood the message, _he could not be saved. _Soon he would succumb.

Unexpectedly, her gaze had dropped to the earth, and she raised her head to look him in the eye. If she peered hard enough she could see the dancing flames in his eyes that were not a reflection of the torches overhead. The Planet was rarely mistaken and the evidence was there in front of her.

He was watching her intensely with unblinking eyes, like a predator watched his prey and he knew she was uneasy in his presence. A sick part of him probably enjoyed it, relishing in the taste of fear in the air.

The admission of her skill was true and honest however and she thanked him politely and began walking with only a few feet separating them as his feet matched her pace perfectly. Mother was there, a part of her, and like any worried mother, She was prepared to offer her assistance. She would keep her safe, if anything was to happen, but She was not always kind in nature. She would do whatever she could to protect her children. Her mere presence and comfort was reassuring.

The pair had wound through only a few pathways before a figure raced towards them. In midair it changed direction and swept by Azalea on her right, using the Princess as a physical barrier putting distance between the newcomer and Adamine. The move was probably unconsciously done, just a reaction to an instinct. The move was noticed by both of them, but it was not unexpected, for Mother Earth had chosen to warn another of her favored children, Aleksandrina.

Her fellow female a trueborn was only a few years younger than Azalea, and they had been in the same classes growing up, until the Princess had advanced in combat classes. With a small wave and a distracted smile, she raced by muttering about back to back lessons of conjuration and needing tutoring for her upcoming shape shifting test.

Outside of her teammates, Azalea would consider herself closest to her out of all her peers, because of the bond they shared with the Planet. They were such a small group out of their society and had developed a friendship over the years as they were assigned tasks, or took part in major healings. Their bond could only be experienced not fully explained to the others and so there was another group that was sectioned off in society. Essential to their survival but misunderstood, and concept that repeated several times with people.

Azalea watched her go, though the majority of her attention was on Adamine. If the younger woman was still having trouble holding the form of anything half her size she would offer her assistance in the upcoming days.

It would have been pointless to ask her fellow warrior if he knew what the meeting was about. There was no way she would be able to prepare for whatever game the council was playing at this time. And together they entered the Council Chambers. Everyone was now in attendance, the leaders of their people were all present, unfortunately. Azalea noted the leaders of her opposition and those most vocal in the different factions and bit back a sigh.

It was never discussed in polite company if a Carpathian was a Trueborn, halfblooded, or converted and on the surface their society according to outsiders at least, horded those Of the Blood regardless of the specifics, which was true, but despairingly so.

There were as many factions as there were almost people in their society. Much of their societal hierarchy was based on blood and age. The different beliefs people held was always changing, growing and shrinking based up allies and current events. Those watched by all, like herself, seem to influence the changing winds as they swept back and forth.

Their history was mostly lost, their people fleeing for their lives, leaving children as the main survivors to grow up and create a society that rested on a foundation built upon whispers and half-truths. There were some that resented the close relationships their people had with the other races believing they were superior. Thinking they were stronger and if her people were to survive they should take what was needed. As the centuries passed more and more of the supernatural races became extinct, and they feared they were next. While others did not mind the melting-pot culture and felt they grew stronger with each new experience and ally. Councilor Adelean and her supporters feared how much their society had changed by their allies and that they were losing what little history they had gained due to outside influence.

It was a giant chess match, with her people as the players, and Azalea knew that she was often outmatched against her opponents'. Barely anyone spared the pair a glance and they noted the tension in the air as they took their seats. Age and bloodline was not on her side, but as a Dubrinsky, she inherited her father's seat, though she had lost much of the power he had accumulated.

The majority of their councilors were what their people considered ancients; Carpathians that had been born within two and half centuries of the end of the Turkish Wars. That meant that many of the 12 Trueborns were almost if not more than 400 hundred years old like Aleksandrina mother, Lady Anvier. Councilwoman Vlad was the closest to The Event that reduced their people to only a dozen or so over 600 years ago, being just over five centuries old.

As her right, it was Lady Vlad that opened the Council meeting. She led the opening prayer to the _Mother_, and honored their ancestors as was tradition. Then she spoke bringing the issue to the rest of the members.

"The connection many shared with Narcissa Belendrake was cut off abruptly over a week ago." Silence reigned and not even the torches sputtered. Immediately, Azalea tried to reach out and it was as if the connection just carried into the abyss. The strings growing fainter, but there was no sharp cut off signifying a death. It was still an odd feeling. Glancing around the confused expression, she knew others were attempting to reach Lady Narcissa. She dared not think of Stefan, Belendrake, a fellow hunter on one of the teams, who had accompanied her to the tournament, and cousin to the Carpathian in question.

"Any attempts to reach her psychically were met with no responses. In fact many state that they can't feel her at all." The ancient's tone was like hardened steel, dead, but ringing with power, and the princess felt dread pool in her stomach.

"There have been no reported attacks or calls for aid. She had volunteered to speak with the Lycans in Eastern Europe but did not report in." Councilor Adelean's voice rang out over the room, and her voice was not subtle or soft in her declaration and if any had not been aware of where the conversation was heading they knew abruptly at what was implied.

Eyes the color of dark chocolate belonging to the head of house Aniver, flickered towards Azalea, not in the least surprised when the diminutive Princess slammed a fist onto the table as soon as her fellow councilor mentioned that Narcissa's citizen record would turn "blue", signifying a break with their society, a coward's way out; either by desertion, turning vampire, or an unauthorized suicide.

"As per my role and rank, I did not receive any formal requests to greet the dawn before I left. Nor, was the topic discussed informally with anyone, least of all with Lady Narcissa Belendrake. Therefore she should be labeled as 'MIA' until more evidence comes to light." A few heads, including Adamine and Aleksandrina's mother nodded in agreement. It was shockingly harsh to even suggest that one of their own was to be labeled so without proof.

"It has been over a week, your High-"again a fist slammed into the table shaking it slightly, and Azalea's voice became soft with anger. The earth pulsed ready to protect its favored child should another take action against her.

"This is sacrilege, to even suggest one of us has fallen traitor, which would not only slander a member 'Of the Blood' but dishonor their family, past and present. You infer that our number is not correct without proof."

"I speak for the house of Vlad, when I say I will hear no more of this speculation nor will I partake in such slandering of our own." Lady Vlad stated, standing as well. Three more stood with Azalea and the ancient.

There had to be something else going on, several of them thought while watching those supporting the Preservationists look upon those standing with fury in their eyes. A few more stood up.

Officially, only Azalea could adjust the number which would then be verified by the council. Each life was accounted for and accepted in some way, a symbol of her family's power and their importance to their totally survival. Mostly, a figurehead position, a shadow to what it once was, but every birth was blessed by her and every death was authorized by her. It was not unanimous, and without Azalea's support the meeting ended without resolution on the missing Carpathian's future status.

The council members positioning reflected the tumultuous political atmosphere as they broke off into small groups, with singles or pairs leaving without a backwards glance. To their outside enemies they were untied, but internally they were divided so many times over it was difficult to remember that they were an extended family, their continued existence depended on their ability to work together. They were all trying to figure out how to survive and ensure the continuation of their bloodlines and their people as a whole, but the lines continued to blur and the factions continued to widen the gap between them.

*fin*

* * *

Another chapter complete! How is the ride so far?

Your comments fuel my passion for writting, so please leave me a review with your thoughts, comments, and advice!

**~Ageless Light**

*Notes*

Names/People:

1. Adamine- the name is actually a mineral that is a crystal found in prism, and rust. Part of the phosphorates and Arsenates group!

2. Adelean- is actually the name of a region/county in Romania! Also the name of a Trueborn Carpathian and small House.

3. Azalea- A flower that means several things including: Temperance, take Care, and passion.

4. Anvier- is the name of one of the main Carpathian Houses hold a Trueborn. If you noticed that it resembles the name Rodanvier (Josef's father) than yes that was my intent. Cyber cookies if you made that connection! They were never able to recover the full name, parchment is sooooo fragile. *giggles evilly* So they traced their bloodline back to him and his relatives took that name in honor of them.

5. Azalea's mother? Want to take a guess at who or what she was?

6. Vlad- is the name of one of the main Carpathian Houses to hold a Trueborn. Guess who they are related to?

7. Dalca- is the name of one of the main Carpathian Houses to hold a Trueborn. They were not mentioned in this chapter but their name means lightning in Romanian.

8. Narcissa- a beautiful small white flower. It means formality and stay as sweet as you are.

9. Jaden- Jaden Dubrinsky, is Azalea's father and named after the beautiful gemstone. It's been noted in hisotry for centuries, especially in Chinese and Latin American cultures. Ancient carved figures have been found from these societies, where the value of Jade was sometimes worth even more than of Gold. Ornamental figures, animals and Gods (usually Buddha) have been carved from Jade. Jade Jewelry is common.

10. Aleksandrina- is a romanian version of Alexandra, but prettier, I think.

Response to Reviews-

**Kuroneko388- **Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me. I am glad you like the fic so far and hope you continue to enjoy what I write!

**mcamastow-**I do not know Cricket, sorry. I hope I have made their differences from our known Carpathians and their society believeable, as they have struggled to define who they are once their basic needs were met. My plan is to continue throwing you for a six, enjoy the ride! Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me,


	4. 40 Plus 1 Equals 41

**Title: **Dark Roots

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **The Other Half of Ageless Light is assisting me. If anyone is interested in Beta-ing please PM me. I'd like one!

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** A simple act unearthed a powerful secret and led to the shocking discovery that they were not the only enclave of surviving Carpathians.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I merely play around with other people's work! I do own the OC's though. I went to babynamesDOTcom for my character names.

**Status:** Incomplete

**Category Type: **Continuous

**Spoilers: **AU & AH. Current up to and including, _Dark Predator._

**Created on: **April 26, 2012

**Word Count: ** 1,730** (Total: 9,383)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts/ Flashbacks

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

Chapter Three

40+ 1= 41

Panic bled through to complete and utter despair. There was no cure for this; only a handful of solutions that did not end well. At least not in the way he wanted them to end. There was no denying it any longer. Heliotrope Bercovitz closed his eyes, bloodied hands pressing into his face so tight that colors burst behind his eye lids. Like a man dying of thrust he greedily drank in the red, blue, and white fireworks his body created. Holding his breath he decided to open his eyes but when he did the scene in front of him remained unchanging despite his wishes. Dark grey scars tore through his vision leeching the vibrant colors right out transforming the lively world into a desolate landscape. Slowly, the colors that painted the whole world would dim until they were drained completely, leaving him to see the world entirely in grey.

Glancing down at his hands needing the reassurance he saw that there was still some hope. Flecks of dark red, belonging to the vital fluid, splattered across his skin, staining his fingers and palms in blood. As each second passed his gaze was transfixed on his hands, while he watched the change occur. The only sound that broke the stillness of the night was his wheezing breath. Time passed and the blood grew darker, congealing and hardening in the cold. Unhurried, almost leisurely, the blood transformed, dark browns were created; crusting and flaking mixed with black globs.

It was morbidly comforting to know that at least, for now, he still saw blood in color. The blood of his enemies was black as night and thick, burning wherever it touched his skin. When he drank the life-force of innocent unsuspecting people, their blood was a ruby tinted color and he was fascinated as it dribbled down their skin. The contrast of their version of rich wine against his victim's skin tone was something he had to see for himself. He needed as many senses as possible to sink him into reality.

The scent of blood on the air was dragged deep into his lungs and held safely into his pores. Blood never smelled like copper to him. There was no mineral or iron coated smell or taste. To him blood tasted and smelled different each time it was spilt. This time blood smelled like grass, burnt grass, and wet fur. It tasted like what he remembered vegetables tasted like. Dirt had been more appealing both in scent and in taste in his opinion.

Large, gasping breaths were drawn in, he needed it. Another sense provided confirmation, giving him a moment of clarity and he was able to reign himself in and gain control. Stabilize the blackness that had been creeping forward.

Eyes chipped like black ice stared unseeing at the damaged he created not in a fit of rage, but in a need to be at ease. The ground was littered with scorch marks and trees were easily overturned, scattered haphazardly around the clearing, much like the state of a young child's toy barrel in their bedroom.

It was beneath his notice and his attention was held to the dark splotches that were scattered almost artistically around him in randomness. He needed to see the contrast. It was becoming an obsession. He had to see how bright the red was against the light brown bark; or how easy it was to tell which blades of yellow grass had been covered in threads of fabric like strands dyed cherry.

The bear had been torn in only a few pieces and yet it seemed to have been littered over every surface. Tufts of fur floated around, stuck in cycles of wind, mocking him of the lessening grip he had on his sanity. Insects and maggots were starting to feast on the wasted corpse and the smell of decay was starting to overpower the beauty of nature.

Too much time had passed and now he was not sure, as panic and fear overrode his senses, he succumbed and in another moment of weakness he drew the thin throwing dagger cleanly across his skin.

Dark crimson blood welled up glistening in the moonlight and he waited, counting the seconds as he watched the blood answer to gravity as it slid over his palm and dropped to salt the earth. The cut healed, but that was unimportant, and he focused on the stain his life-force had traveled on the landscape of his hand. Each divot and wrinkle greedily held tightly to the coveted burgundy wine of energy. As the air touched his skin, the blood grew dull turning dark as each second passed. It was no longer striking but it confirmed that he still saw blood in color.

Animal blood, human blood, even his own, was still a mesmerizing bright sight to behold, and his heart finally slowed its panicked rhythm. Denial and avoidance had been the only way to defend himself against the changes in his vision over the past few years, but recently nothing seemed as bright, as _vibrant_ as it once was. Slowly, but still shocking, color began to leech out of everything around him and scars of grey claimed the beauty that once surrounded him. Threads of cool grey, almost like the stone slate, combined to make an ever-changing web trapping the colors. To his eyes, the blanket laid on the world brought stillness and it was maddening. Nothing seemed alive to him anymore, really.

When the power and grace of firelight became a shadow of once it was he could no longer deny that his time was nearing the end. The brutal slaughter of a defenseless animal should have sickened him, but he felt nothing over its death. It had served his purpose; he had confirmation, and now had to start preparing for what he wanted his final days to be like. He needed to think on how he would be remembered. Was there anything else he could contribute to that would ensure his people's survival?

Looking to a part of land nestled between the edge of the forest and the rise of mountain he wondered if he had subconsciously already accepted his nearing demise and that had been the motivation for saving the young women. He had infiltrated and destroyed several facilities throughout the years that were under the umbrella corporation known as the Morrison Center for Psychic research. Some of the people were brutally experimented on and he couldn't count how many of them they hadn't saved. Some they hadn't even tried to save. What would have been one more death with the Carpathians just watching not interfering?

But when he saw the broken and dying woman that had been more alive due to machines than her own strength he ordered his team to take her with him. _Her psychic pain disturbed him, as had many victims did before, but she did not call to him in any supernatural way, so why had he saved her?_ She was not his lifemate in any form, that he knew, and it would have been childish to have hoped for one. It was known and recorded that only Trueborns were graced with the honor of having a lifemate, and there had been no true mated pairs that had lived past the Wars, or any since, so no one really understood the complex bond.

The instinct to carry on his species and his desire to continue his line must have welled up, and deciding that the surviving female bore all the traits that Helio felt his people should have, he converted her once she informed him she had no wish to die. The woman who had to have been almost forty, was about to be reborn. One of the few graced with a second life.

She now had his blood running through her veins. That made her, _his_. He was her father, her protector, her teacher, and her executioner should she not adapt well to their lifestyle. Those converted always took on the name of their donor and were adopted into their house and family. Her name was not known, he did not even bother to learn it as he took her out of the building but that was unimportant. She would have another name upon awakening as a being of earth and of night.

Another night and she would rise; confused, disoriented, and needing guidance. If she allowed him to choose her name as she entered into her new life, he would name her Holly. It was a name that he had chosen decades ago on the off chance of him siring actual children. This might be his only chance to continue his line and help his people survive, so he hoped she would take the name he had been secretly wishing to give to one for years.

Realizing that caring for a newly converted Carpathian and tying up his affairs would take up what might be all of his remaining time, he began on covering his tracks, and removing all presence of his actions in the clearing. He would have Azalea, or Emerald if she was feeling up to it, cleanse the area later on, before the sun rose. They would keep their silence. Both suspected the change occurring in him, but neither would broach the subject until he did. As his hands worked, his mind was busy planning his future.

Once his converted child could accept help and assistance from his house, not just him, he would need to decide how his life would end. Turning vampire and greeting the dawn were not even options. He had no desire to allow someone to kill him and he would not let his family live through the pain of guessing which Carpathian had ended him. No he would be honorable to his last breath, his energy going to serve his people to the very end.

Despite his youth he had been born a natural warrior, and his age spoke of his intelligence, his ability to adapt to any situation, and properly judge his opponents. All Helio Bercovtiz, son of Harebell Bercovitz, wanted to be was a warrior and that had not changed as the ages passed. Even in the end he would be a soldier.

He would sign up for a suicide mission when the time came.

_*fin*_

* * *

It's a bit short, but that's because the next chapter is pretty long, so I tried to break it up a bit. What do you think of a male's point of view?

Your comments fuel my passion for writting, so please take a moments and leave me a review with your thoughts, comments, and advice! I live for feedback and your thoughts on what you want next! I have plenty of scenes being written but I have trouble selecting which ones to keep!

Until next time,

**~Ageless Light**

*Notes*

Names

Harebell - is a perennial bellflower and it means humility, grief.

Heliotrope - Is actually the name of Genus classifications that around 300 flowers belong too. These are the flowers that actually turn to face and catch the sun. The meaning of this classification is devotion. The male character is sadly on the cusp of losing all ability to see in color and emotion as he is the oldest of the "young generation."

Holly - is actually the name of a Genus classification that around 600 flowers belong too. They are evergreen plants, shrubs, trees, and flowers. They have several meanings, the most common and generic are, defense, domestic happiness, and most importantly 'Am I Forgotten.'


	5. The Writings of

**Title: **Dark Roots

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **The Other Half of Ageless Light is assisting me. If anyone is interested in Beta-ing please PM me. I'd like one!

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** A simple act unearthed a powerful secret and led to the shocking discovery that they were not the only enclave of surviving Carpathians in the world.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I merely play around with other people's work! I do own the OC's though. I went to babynamesDOTcom for my character names.

**Status:** Incomplete

**Category Type: **Continuous

**Spoilers: **Up to and including, _Dark Predator._

**Created on: **May 29,th 2012

**Word Count: **1,713** (Total: 5,882 **)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts/ Flashbacks

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

**A/N:**For those of you who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going, this is written and dedicated to you!

* * *

_I never had a destination in mind just a hope of discovering who I am. Where I was never mattered to me, for I picked places at random. As I had no expectations, each experience with the changing world was educational. Each sunset was new life. For decades I kept this stack of bound parchment ready to record my journey. I had no wish to record the places I went or the people I met, for the only journey that needed to be recorded was the one in which my heart and soul grew. Days of wandering aimlessly, or sleeping in the wilderness, was not needed. At first I did not record the first time I saw the sea, nor did I record the first time I was able to drink the lifeblood of a person that I was able to enchant. I never wrote about the times I realized being a beautiful unescorted women attracted dangerous attention. But slowly, looking back I realized that every moment I was changing, that time was breaking me down into a person that was no longer Narcissa. Who stands in my place I still do not know. _

_At first I tried to remain alone, it was better this way. I believe I am cursed. However, I watched friends and families, and it was their bonds that made the harsh times passable. I grew lonely. In each town I wove stories about being a survivor. Kind folks would take me in, despite the strain on their family life. I learned to make a life for myself. _

_Monotony became a friend and an enemy. When my heart was no longer distracted and the laughter and new faces surrounding me dulled my pain, time was my friend. Soon though, my attention was drawn back to how I was alone. How I lied, and hid, and betrayed those that came to trust me. Time became my enemy, and I found myself leaving in the middle of the night. I have left behind, friends, care-givers, husbands, and adopted children. I am unsure if it was despite my love, or because of my love, that I could not stay. All I knew was that I could never stay long. _

_Time once again wore me down, but this time I decided not to leave. I decided to stay and make it work. I felt younger, despite now being over a century and a quarter years old. This sweet girl, who I imagine would have been just the kind of girl I would have wanted for a sister grew ill. Everything that could have been done was done. Those with questionable, shamed gifts even attended her, and still she grew weaker. It became harder for her to breathe. She smelled of death, of decay and rot on the inside. I couldn't bare it._

_In a desire to share myself with someone, that healed my heart and soul with her innocence I gave her some of my blood. Hoping, praying against the odds that somehow she could rise out of the earth like I have done nightly in all my years. I gave her as much of my blood as I could, for that I knew to be the key in why I was different. I gave to much blood and had left to drink from somewhere where it would not be traced back to me. I would return and give blood again. It was a cycle. _

_Finally, I believed her to be ready. When her heart stopped I learned where she had been buried and waited. Time became a fierce enemy as I waited. _

_The person that awoke from the earth did not resemble the one I wanted to be a sister. I was shocked at her behavior and for that, the townsmen paid with their lives. I believed there was good still in her, I attempted to persuade her. For my compassion women and children paid with their lives. There was no discretion, she drank the lifeblood of our neighbors, and ripped apart their farm animals. The whole island was painted in red. I remember crazy eyes, tangled unbound hair, and dirty fingers reaching for me and being knocked to the ground. I was still stunned, and watched the blood, a stream of it; make its way to the sea. I imagined that it would be carried all the way to England and knew then that no one would survive. No one did, but me. _

_I was never a part of the town's census so I never existed. This entire colony went up in panic, smoke, and blood, in a matter of days. She was insatiable. _

_I wonder what tales will be spun about our town. What stories will be told about our lives here on the Island. Will England believe we perished in the harsh conditions as we battled nature, or will they think we fell to the natives on this unforgiving land? Maybe they will believe this land is cursed? It will not matter to me, but it will matter to those that died horribly. In the end, The First Colony is no more. _

_Each time I felt that I could attack and defeat her, I would hesitate and blood spilled. It took me weeks to clean everything up and hide the evidence of the unnaturalness in what was home. She has left but I know that it will be easy to find her. There is no control, no gentleness in her heart. I pity her, for she is crazed and deranged. I do not weep for my neighbors, for those lives cruelly ended due to my selfishness. Instead, I weep for the innocence lost in her, in how I created a monster. But mostly I weep for myself, because even though I know what might happen, I can't bear to walk on this earth for another century all alone. _

_The personal writings, of_

_Narcissa Belendrake_

_Born Of the Blood_

_1588 A.D. _

She was positioned in a corner, not out of a desire to be hidden, but because in between reading the undamaged and collected writings of the apparently mysterious Lady Belendrake, Garnet's swirling colored eyes, a feature of most typical mage born children, would peek out and over the tome to watch her people. Mostly, she watched Holly Bercovitz.

Today the women sat quiet on the edge of a common room. It was a large improvement in the most recent weeks. She was not shunned but not fully integrated into their society. Instead she lived on the edges, hopefully for the moment. Tight little lines appeared on the newly converted Carpathians face and around her eyes. She was probably having trouble filtering out the chatter on the common mental path link that their people shared. She appeared overwhelmed, and Garnet had a moment where sympathy flood her veins and she actually considered going over there.

But then she followed Holly's line of vision and traced where her gaze sat unblinking at Helio, and knew that the converted would be fine. Her interference would be unwelcomed, even if she was friends with the newest father. It would imply that he and his house were incapable of their new duty and responsibility. Watching Helio now, she noticed despite his carefree attitude and slouched posture that radiated calmness he was entirely too focused on his progeny. The others he was speaking with were probably deceived but, she thought them fools.

And Helio was a fool if he thought he fooled his friends into believing he was alright when he suddenly converted a Carpathian. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, and her rising energy levels as they sparked and responded to her emotions she returned to the manuscript. The writings were in order though age destroyed some texts. Blood, fire, brittle parchment all inched slowly as time passed throughout the tome, making the Carpathian's thoughts vanish from the world. Entire passage and worse pages, fully entries were lost on the winds of time. The next legible paragraph had no date but it remained only a few years after the Roanoke Colony incident and she read on.

_For the longest time I ignored the dark whisperings, feeling those around me were uneducated. After all how could these people know more about me and the possibility of others like me? People fear and that fear becomes an evil ruler without any trunk to lock it in. Each town the whispers grew darker, the tales became more ugly and extravagant. I ignored them all, for the differences between what I was and what I could be were great, compared to what they spoke about. Now, I reflect back and realized it is still the same, and yet completely different. I ignore the differences between these rising dark creatures from the Devil, because now I am consumed by what I find similar between us. Vampire, demon, or devil-spawn, is that what I come from? _

If she was being honest to herself and truthful to her people, she was obligated to turn this tome over to the council and they would read it and dissect it, hoping to discover if Narcissa left some clue behind. However, it was a personal item, an heirloom of House Belendrake and if she had any decency she would hand it over to Stefan, instead. The council could not demand the document then. Yet, she did neither, even though numerous opportunities presented themselves since she had found it.

It was cruel and heartless to hold information, to hold history from their people, especially a descendent. Simply, she read on, while keeping her eye on Holly, who was keeping an eye on Helio. Judging by the anxious expression on the other woman's face often enough, Holly suspected if not outright knew that Helio was leaving her soon, and was worried about growing into her new self without him.

All in all it was turning out to be quite an informative day. As she considered her options she continued to read on. This passage was about Narcissa discovering her ability to transform her shape, and her struggles as she perfected it. It would prove to a most interesting read, Garnet Dragonseeker thought, as she readjusted her position slightly until she was comfortable once again.

*fin*

* * *

This is a small piece..and interlude like thing, as I set it all up. Sorry it's moving a bit slow, but really this is all about the people, I promise you we will get there. I know I said it would be a longer piece, but I still can't seem to shorten it or break it up, so this is what you get for now. When it's perfect the next piece should be posted, which should actually be kind of soon, like a week thereabouts.

Your comments fuel my passion for writting, so please take a moments and leave me a review with your thoughts, comments, and advice! I live for feedback and your thoughts on what you want next! I have plenty of scenes being written but I have trouble selecting which ones to keep!

Until next time,

**~Ageless Light**

*Notes*

1. I am writing on Dark Moments again! Finally got over this block. Don't expect anything for atleast a month, but it's finally coming together!

2. Always been fascinated with the mystery of Roanoke Island and Croatoan...sooo here it is.. I solved it! HA!

3. To many characters shouting in my ears. Trying to write as fast as possible! My muse is in high gear! Expect more soon!

**Response to reviews-**

**1. Kuroneko388****-** Thanks for taking the time to review and share your thoughts with me. Holly hasn't really spoken to me..just whispers..but hopefully she will yell and get her piece. I can say we won't leave her out though!

2. **Mcamastow-** Yes and no. Some lose feeling and color a bit earlier due to their limited childhood and the harness of having to survive and battle vampires and lose/kill/leave behind their own friends. However, Helio is just under 200 and the change is starting in him. :(

3. **Minosa-** Thank you for taking the time to read and review! I hope you checked out my other fics as well! Glad you like the tornado we are spinning in and hope you enjoy what else I have planned!


End file.
